Zombie
by Carpie
Summary: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Laura durante el tiempo de separación con Carm? Detrás de la creencia de que Silas es el mayor objetivo de Hollis, nos sorprenderíamos al saber la verdad.


Holis a todos, esto salió más que nada con la intención de desahogar sentimientos que estoy teniendo al pasar por una situación. Me he sentido un poco identificada con lo que ha estado pasando el Hollstein en esta temporada, así que vi como una buena opción el hacer un fic sobre esto. Espero les guste c:

* * *

 **Zombie**

Sí, así me siento en estos momentos en los que estoy acostada en la que solía ser nuestra cama, hoy me negué a dormir en el vestíbulo porque el sólo escucharte me mata, me clava una daga en el corazón el saber que estás tan cerca pero a su vez tan lejos. No, así me siento siempre, no sólo ahora, siempre que pasas por mi mente no lloro, siento como si no tuviera vida sin embargo el punzante dolor en mi corazón me recuerda lo contrario.

Debo decir que me has engañado de una forma muy buena, sonrío ante la crueldad de la situación, al pensar que me has pedido esta separación para reparar lo que a nuestra relación le fallaba empero no es así, sólo lo has hecho para que estés más tranquila, para hacerle caso a lo que sea que dice tu mente, pero no, la relación no es tu objetivo, creo que en ningún momento te interesó porque te aseguro –lo he notado- que sigues siendo esa egoísta en la que sólo tú importas, mi mente se empeña en engañarme con que me has salvado por una razón, que después de todo "sigues aquí" por algún motivo pero ¿Es en serio? Si fuera así ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ver tus errores?

Quizás también lo has hecho para que yo vea lo mal que tenía la definición de **_Amor_** , no lo niego tienes razón, el dar todo por una persona y por su bienestar al parecer no es el cómo se ama, quizás lo era en aquellos tiempos antiguos en los que ya vivías y simplemente te cansaste de eso porque siempre terminabas perdiendo a la persona que te demostraba amor pero ¿Con ellos también te alejaste así?

¿Quisiera un cambio positivo en tu actitud? Por supuesto, llegué a aguantar muchas cosas de ti, mucho negativismo, muchas depresiones, celos, reproches, burlas, malos modales, tu desorden, etc. Aun así ahí seguí contigo porque confiaba en que cambiarías, en que por el bien de las dos pondrías de tu parte, que te darías cuenta que no era aceptable tu personalidad y tus acciones. Pero en cuanto yo mostré algo que no te gustó, en cuanto te pedí que estuvieras para mí como yo lo estuve para ti simplemente huiste, quizás el pedirte que engañaras a tu hermana no era lo más correcto, no obstante en ningún momento me trataste de explicar lo que ocurría, creo que ni tenías idea de eso por lo que no entiendo el cómo la defendías tanto, tampoco me informaste de tus sentimientos y cuando lo hacías era de una forma muy vaga del cual sólo sacaba egoísmo de tu parte ¿Escapar y dejar a todos con la destrucción de la universidad? ¿El no hacernos responsables de nuestras acciones?

Me doy cuenta del daño que me empezabas a hacer al final, sólo querías que estuviera ahí contigo escuchando y aceptando cada una de tus "románticas" ideas pero no, esa no soy yo, yo enfrento los problemas, yo les hago cara y no me importa a quien involucre, ellos deciden si se quedan o se van; mientras tu por otra parte prefieres **huir** , ignorar los problemas y sentimientos de los demás mientras los tuyos estén atendidos.

Sé que odiabas el que te pusiera como una heroína en todo lo que hicieras pero para mí eres eso, eres una persona increíble que puede lograr más de lo que piensa, pero sólo era una molestia, no podías entender el cómo yo miraba esas cosas en ti.

Toqué algo a mi lado y miré aquella almohada de color amarillo, era mi favorita y la tuya también, la abracé y pude percibir nuestros olores mezclados, tu perfume con el mío. Maldita sea, odio este sentimiento de culpa, odio el que estemos así pero siento que no puedo hacer nada, que estoy atada de manos y debo entender tu razón por la que decidiste terminar todo, sé que también le he sacado provecho de mi parte pero no es justo, no es justo que tu parezcas tan tranquila mientras yo me derrumbo con cada una de tus miradas, sentir como si me hubieran hecho un agujero, el que por más que me preocupo por ti sólo recibo burlas de tu parte ¡¿Tan difícil es ver mi amor por ti?! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas?

La respuesta es: **Nada.**

Debo entender que tú tienes tu camino y yo tengo el mío, en algún momento puede que se vuelvan a cruzar pero no pienso desviar el mío para coincidir con el tuyo, debe ser un esfuerzo de ambas, quiero un "te extraño", quiero poder decirte "te amo" sin miedo a no ser correspondida, quiero que dejes de pensar que Danny tiene una oportunidad conmigo, quiero que te des cuenta que por ti soy capaz de vivir toda una eternidad pero debe haber sacrificios de tu parte.

Todas mis amigas dicen que me vaya resignando a que no vuelvas, a que lo más seguro es que pronto huyas para siempre porque la situación en la universidad está muy "complicada" para ti, pero sé que de ser así ya lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo. Que no les gusta ver el zombie en que me he transformado, que parezco otra de esas personas controladas por el maldito pez del agujero. Pero no, tengo un dilema mucho más grande que control mental: **estoy enamorada**.

Enamorada de cada uno de tus defectos, de tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cabello, tus pensamientos, de tus celos, de como siempre consigues una nueva forma de burlarte de mí, de tus labios llamándome "Creampuff" o "Cupcake". Estoy enamorada de que por más que trato de resignarme a tu partida siempre estás en mi mente haciéndome sonreír de esa forma tan destrozada que últimamente sólo sale de mí, que recuerdo el sabor de tus labios, recuerdo el calor de cuando me tomabas de la mano o me rodeabas los hombros con uno de tus brazos, de la manera en cómo me defendías de todos. Estoy enamorada de toda tu persona, de todo lo que incluye el paquete " **Carmilla** ".

Me senté en la cama con la almohada pegada al pecho, el rostro escondido en ella con la esperanza de que absorbiera mis lágrimas, las cuales no existen porque estoy seca por dentro, de hecho dudo tener sangre pasando por mis venas, quizás por eso nunca te interesa el morderme con todo esto del escondite. Ahogo un grito en el suave objeto ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Claro, lo es desde que decidí enamorarme de una vampiro con años de experiencia. Soy una maldita inútil. Mírame aquí sin querer salir de la habitación cuando debería estar buscando detener a Vordenberg de lo que he causado yo con mis planes sin investigación ¿Por qué no todo se puede resolver sólo? ¿Por qué no puedes matar a ese viejo y listo?

Podrás darme mil miradas asesinas, podrás decirme que cada una de mis ideas son tontas y que debería rendirme con todo o hasta contigo pero no, aquí seguiré siempre con mis ideales porque así soy yo, **Laura Hollis** , y cómo te dije una vez, muy en el fondo sé que eso es lo que te gusta de mí, como todo lo que he señalado de ti es lo que me tiene muriendo por ti, es lo que me hace sacar gritos adoloridos que sé que todos escuchan, que sé que tú estás al tanto pero eres cobarde de subir, porque en vez de enfrentar el miedo huyes de él y terminas resguardándote en aquel armario, encogiéndote de piernas y llorando hasta que comienza un nuevo día.


End file.
